Voices
by purplefeather21
Summary: Being Randy Orton isn't as easy as it's cracked up to be. It wasn't easy. No one knew that better than Mickie James.


A/N: Okay, so this like other oneshots has been done for a very long time. Pretty since Triple H came back in June, right after Extreme Rules. Also, the pairing of Randy and Mickie is becoming quite fascinating to me. However, for the purpose of the oneshot the nature of their relationship is totally subjective. Let me admit: The Divas belt doesn't amount to crap in my book, so it's a reason that's the title I chose for Mickie to have issues with. Like always, reviews are really appreciated. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Only VKM owns things WWE related.

* * *

**In this business everyone's known as something that sets them apart from everyone else. Take Jeff Hardy for example. He's known for being charismatic and unique. Edge is known for being a pompous jerk. And Randy Orton? He's just plain unpredictable.**

**I hear voices in my head. They come to they understand. They talk to me.**

So no one saw the formation of Legacy coming. He's not the type of person that was put as a leader of a group. Was he greedy and selfish enough to want to have that kind of power? Of course, but he wasn't as open to listening to someone other than himself. Or at least that's what the entire WWE roster though. Which is exactly why he formed Legacy. To make sure everyone knew just of how much he was capable of.

The Legend Killer walked in silence as he entered RAW's arena and made his wayto the locker room, where Ted and Cody were already waiting. All the Superstars who had been chatting away instantly shut up. And for that, Randy was grateful. He didn't need any distractions. Not after what happened the night before.

"Randy," Ted started as he saw the third generation wrestler step inside the room. "maybe you shouldn't…uh….maybe its not a good idea to use your rematch clause tonight."

"Why not?" the Legend Killer snapped. "That title is mine, and tonight I'll get it back."

"It's just--" Cody started but Randy held up a hand.

"Batista won't walk out of here WWE Champion." he said quietly. "Is that understood.

Cody sighed. So much for telling him what he heard about tonight

_Meanwhile…_

"Mickie, you totally deserve to be Divas Champion." Kelly Kelly said enthusiastically.

"Uh-huh." the brunette said disinterestedly.

The young blonde frowned. "Is something wrong, Mickie?"

'_Everything'_ she thought. "Nothing." she forced a smile. "I'm fine."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and Randy Orton's nice."

'_Here we again' _Mickie thought. He was nice. Or at least_had _the capacity to be a nice person. "What, I can't be mad, or upset? Am I supposed to be happy all the time? Because I'm not like that." she snapped.

Kelly raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"I," she started as she rubbed her temple. "have more important things to than worry about a stupid title and looking pretty, okay? I'm not that shallow."

**You got your rules and your religion. All designed to keep you safe, but when rules start getting broken you start questioning your faith.**

_Time later…_

The Legend Killer sighed. Forming Legacy was supposed to be with teaming with people who had the capacity to be the best. But lately, Ted and Cody were starting to feel useless to him.

"Can you just shut the hell up?" Randy hissed. He had been listening to the other two Superstars' mindless chatter, and it was getting on his nerves.

Ted looked at him. "Randy, calm down. Listen, there's something we should tell you."

Randy's nostrils flared. "Do you not understand the meaning of shutting up? Are your brains really that small?"

"Aren't we being nice." Mickie teased, walking into Legacy's locker-room.

Mickie smirked. She noticed the look in the Legend Killer's eyes as she walked in._Lust. _She had on a dress. Black, short and tight. Stephanie had asked the Divas to dress up a little tonight.

"Okay, we'll be leaving now." Cody said nervously and walked out, Ted not far behind.

"They get on my nerves." the Viper said simply.

**I have a voice that is my savior. Hates to love and loves to hate. I have a voice that has the knowledge and the power to rule your fate.**

She smirked. "If that's how you treat them, I'd hate to be your enemy." Sighing, Mickie said, "There's a rumor going around, you know."

"I don't care about silly useless gossip." he reminded her.

She nodded. "I know, but this one you just might."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

She looked down. "Everyone seems to think Hunter's coming back to get revenge."

"Am I supposed to be scared?" he asked angrily.

The Diva gave him a look of surprise. She was simply trying to help him by warming him, and he had the nerve to be rude! Then again, it was just like him.

Mickie shrugged. "He is the Game, a multi-time world champion. I'd say you have just enough reason to be at least a little worried, given the history you two have with each other. You know, with Evolution and---"

Randy sighed. "Don't talk about that. Evolution….it's in the past. If Hunter's back, I'll kick his ass. That's a given."

**I hear voices crying. I see heroes dying. I taste the blood that's drying. I feel the tension rising.**

_(Flashback)_

"_So, aren't you going to congratulate me?" Randy asked, sauntering over to Mickie._

_She laughed. "Oh yeah? Why should I?"_

"_My belt is mine again, that's why." he answered, stepping closer to the diva._

"_I would hope she wouldn't, seeing as her best friend just lost it." John Cena teased as he came up to them._

_Mickie cleared her throat. "Um, congratulations, Randy. I should go. Bye, guys.:_

_John raised an eyebrow. "Is there something going on between you that I should know about?"_

_Randy's gaze stayed focused at Mickie even after she disappeared from vied. "Of course not."_

_(End of flashback)_

After RAW…

To say that Randy Orton was pissed would be a major understatement. Every time he got close to regaining to the title, something would happen. He worked harder than anyone for that belt, and now Hunter was back.

Angrily stepping towards the elevator, he found himself face to face with Mickie.

"What you want?" he asked quietly, struggling with his luggage after the beating he took.

"Figured you needed someone to be here for you." she said, grabbing his stuff and helping him inside.

**I hear voices in my head. They come to me. They understand.**


End file.
